User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Jin Magatsu One-shot: Game of Chance/Secrets
Hello Buddy Fighters! I made a bunch of these one-shots, so i wanted to see how you guys would like them! I'll be posting them all as blogs, since i don't know how to do it otherwise. Please comment on it or something so i can be better. Also, the girl's name means luck or lucky. Jin Magatsu - Game of Chance/SecretsAki's POV I leaned against the wall as the Naniwa Card Association gambled as they usually did, and Jin just got another deck-load of cash. I didn't gamble, of coarse, but i had quite a lucky hand. I watched as another guy, rolled the dice and lost everything. Right now, they were playing this game when, if the dice lands on an odd number, you loose, and if it's even, they win whatever bet is in the centre. Jin was winning and as another girl put money on the table for a bet, he got a glint in his eye, and the dice landed on a 5 and she lost about 20 yen. I watched as they played on, and as Jin took the dice again, they rolled and landed on a 12. The others groaned as Jin got about 200 yen's worth of tokens and added it to his 500 already in his area. What Jin's strategy was, bet as little as possible, and he only put a chip or two each turn, but to me, that's the way you gamble, put as little on the line as possible until you have absolutely no other choice. Then, Jin turned around and caught me watching him, and i turned away, blushing. One was that i was supposed to hate gambling, and second, i was wearing a white tube top, a black miniskirt, a black leather jacket that goes until my bust and folds at my elbows and black knee-high boots, my short, pixie-cut ash-white hair held back by a black bandana tied around my head, my red eyes turning away as i crossed my arms over my chest. So yeah, i was an albino, and i was probably the only one in the NCA who didn't gamble, except for Megumi, but she isn't around as much. I'm here almost every day and Jin seems to enjoy watching me resisting the "urge" to gamble. "Hey Aki! You wanna take this round? You've been holding out on us, girl! Just you and me, come on?" Jin asked, and i shook my head. "Not a chance, Magatsu, not a chance." I say, turning away from them. Then, i heard something slide across the table to the bet pile, and i looked at it. It was a small box with a lock, and i knew that box well. It was the only secret that Jin Magatsu had, and it was locked in that box. He saw the glint in my eyes and knew i couldn't resist. "Fine, but only because that secret's on the line." I say, and go over to the table. "Hey, i've got my secret on the line, so I need something you could loose too." He said, and I gritted my teeth. I sigh and take a small wooden box out of my pocket, it too was chained and locked with thin chains, and i put it with the other bets. "Alright then, if you roll an even number, you win, if you roll an odd, I win." Jin said, handing me 2 black dice. I nod and take them. I held the dice in my hand and shook them around a bit. "Un." I whispered, then threw them onto the table, and when they stopped, and smirked. It was an 8. I take the entire pile and smirk at Jin. "You want double or nothing?" I ask, putting something else on the line that made him gasp. It was a small scroll that was locked in a metal case that i knew Jin wanted to get his hands on so badly, since, the box, the only thing that was in there was 50 10 yen tokens. "Deal." He said, and put something else on the line. His deck. I smirked and shuffled the dice again. "Un." I whisper, and they roll. Then, they land and i smirk again, and the others gasp. It was a 2. "Thanks guys, Jin." I say, taking the chips and the bets that Jin and i put down. "Jin, did you really just bet your deck and loose it?" Tadakuni, another member of the club from 7th grade asked. "Chill, i'm not taking the deck." I say, and smile the deck back over to him. "All i want is this." I say, taking Jin's locked box and my stuff. "How you gonna open it?" Megumi asked from the sidelines, and i smirked and pulled out a skeleton key, and i sway Jin's face pale. I smirked and pocketed all my stuff, then walked away from the table. "See you guys tomorrow." I say, and leave the shack. By now, it was getting dark and i was getting tired of waiting. I knew he was gonna come, i just didn't know when. "You play a good game, Aki. Where'd you learn to gamble like that?" Someone said, and i smirked and looked up to see Jin sitting on the bench beside me. "It's just luck. That's why my given names is Kichi Rakki, i was named for my luck." I say, and he nods. "So, Aki, mind sharing what's in the metal roll?" He asks, and I chuckle as i take it out and look at it. "So valuable, yet so small, and what makes you think I'll give it to you?" I ask, looking at him. "This." He said, and crashed his lips to mine. While he did so and I sat there in shock, he took the scroll, then parted from my lips. "Thank you!" He said, and looked at it, then took a hair pin out of his pocket and began picking the lock. He got it and opened it, but then, as he did, the roll of paper inside burst into flames. He jumped for a bit, then smirked and blew on it, revealing that it was perfectly safe. "Ah, Aki, always trying to trick people into believing that it's lost." Jin said, and i shrugged. I couldn't do anything now, not that i wanted to do anything. "It was a decoy!" he said, and I laughed out. "Of course it was! I never had a secret there, and I never will because I don't trust a piece of paper, now for me to see if you didm the same." I say, and took out my skeleton key, then opened the box, the chains falling off of it and i put the key into my pocket. I opened it and raised an eyebrow. Then, i realised it. This little piece of paper was his secret, well, not the paper it's self, but what was written on it. I read it as his lips still lingered on my lips, then i gasped. It was a drawing, a perfectly-done sketch, of Jin and i. He had his dice in one hand, Yamigitsune's card, i presumed, between his index and middle finger of his other hand, and the arm of the hand with the dice in it was wrapped around my shoulders, and i was sitting on his lap, looking away from him, but he was grinning like the sly, sneaky uncrowned king he was. I blushed a bit as i raised an eyebrow and turned to Jin. "Did you draw this?" I ask, still holding the drawing. "Yeah, why? That's what you wanted, right? The only secret that I had." He said, and I shrugged. "Yeah, i guess so." I say, and turn it over to see a different sketch. i was on my back and elbows on the ground, and Jin was above me, a finger on my mouth as i appeared to be blushing. I looked at Jin and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, man? You couldn't tell me yourself?" I ask, and he smirked. "I just did." He said, and pulled me closer to him via my waist. "Oh really? How, then?" I ask, and he smirked. "Well, I did it before, and now, i'm gonna do it again." He said, and crashed his lips to mine once again. This time, I kissed back and leaned on his chest a bit. We parted and he smiled down at me. "So, no more secrets?" I ask, and he smiled mischieviously. "Nope, so be my uncrowned queen?" He said, and i nodded, then leaned on his shoulder as we both looked up at the sunset. Yeah, no more secrets. Category:Blog posts